Life of the Two
by Erika-The-Unicorn
Summary: This is the life of Bonnibell and Marceline. From them meeting, to their future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not too many people remember how the friendship of these two came to be, but of course it was a moment neither would forget, because, maybe, just maybe, it might change their lives.**_

It was sunny, much to the distaste of the little vampire. She clutched her umbrella closer to her body. She stared out against the sun to see a figure. It seemed around her age, it was pink and had short puffy pink hair, in fact everything about it was pink. She looked carefully, and figured out that "it" wasn't an it at all, but rather a girl. She figured from all the pink but then again, the dress was a dead giveaway anyways. This caught Marceline's interest, for she watched from afar, curiously eyeing her when she would run after little frogs all alone. Eventually the pink girl gave up and sat on a rock a bit too close to Marceline. She heard the pink girl sigh and say to herself,

"I wish there was someone else my age… just to play with… I'm rather lonely by myself…," she gave another little sigh and slumped slightly. Marceline didn't know why, but she felt bad for her. She couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity towards her. Pink skin, pink dress, dark eyes, and pink hair… it almost looked like bubblegum instead of hair… realization hit her like an anvil upon her head. This was Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, heiress to King Gumball. No wonder she didn't have all too many friends. Marceline made up her mind, and decided she would try to befriend her. Not wanting to disturb her she backed away slowly, planning on casually coming the other way around, only to trip on herself and create a loud _THUD _that resonated through the candy trees.

Bubblegum looked up in shock and a bit of fear. She looked for the source of the noise and heard a low grumble in pain. Being the responsible and caring person she was, she looked towards the source of the noise. She stared at something that surprised her greatly. A girl her age, with short black hair, tattered overalls style dress, but what caught her attention was the pointed ears, pale, almost blue skin, and sharp fangs out of the corner of her lips. For a minute she hesitated, but decided on helping the girl anyways. She sat next to her and poked her arm gently, attempting to get her attention.

"Are you hurt?" she asked gently, the vampire instantly looking up with wide crimson eyes. She stammered a bit and didn't know why. "Uh… no, I'm fine…" She looked away shyly. She had caught a good look at Bubblegum, she was almost perfect in looks, perfect black eyes, perfect cut hair, perfect gentle smile, perfect posture, perfect dress, and for some reason she actually felt insecure under the other's caring gaze.

"Okay… what's your name? Mine is Princess…" she hesitated and said her name softly, then said "Bubblegum" at the same volume as before. Marceline gave her a curious look. "Mine is Marceline, and what did you say your name was? Before the Bubblegum part." Bubblegum, being the lady in training she was, complied with the request, although hesitantly, "Bonnibell." She said softly. "Nice to meet'cha, Bonnie!"

Bubblegum felt her cheeks warm up. Bonnie? No one ever called her that. And this girl she had just met had. She felt herself frown, and Marceline gave her a curious look. "What's wrong?" she inquired curiously. Bubblegum blinked a few times and blushed in embarrassment that she had frowned in front of someone she'd just met. "S-sorry."

Marceline shrugged in reply. "Wanna play with me?" Marceline asked curiously. Bubblegum nodded almost too eagerly. "We gotta stay in the shade though; I get burnt if I touch the sun, y'know, being a vamp and all." She gave a sheepish smile and extended her hand, which Bubblegum took and they ran off to play a series of games the entire day, until they reached their own homes exhausted. A newfound friendship and a promise to see each other everyday in the exact same place they met.

_**It would most certainly change their lives, sometimes in a good way, other times they probably wouldn't be able to stand each other, but it didn't matter. Something changed in both of their lives, something surely did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around evening, at dusk or so, and Bubblegum was waiting, at their usual spot. Lately Marceline had been taking a bit longer then usual and this perplexed and worried Bubblegum greatly. All she hoped was that she was okay, and that no harm came upon her new best friend. Yes, the vampire had become her best friend. Marceline was the only person Bubblegum had, sure there were the princesses of the other kingdoms, but they only came when her parents had trade and business affairs to do, or if Bubblegum happened to have a sleep over. Also, in the Candy Kingdom there weren't any children who wanted to play with her, mainly because she was a princess and they were most likely intimidated by her, or something to that nature.

She then felt cold hands cup over her eyes and she almost screamed until she heard the husky whisper of "Hey Bon-Bon" in her ear, which made her give a little shiver. Only one person called her that, she smiled in recognition and turned around to hug the vampire tightly. "Where have you been, Marcy?" she asked the pale girl curiously after releasing her from the hug. Marceline shifted and looked to the side, replying with a soft, "Family issues". Bubblegum asked no further, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Marcy, can we go to my house, I want you to meet my mom and dad." She asked, hoping she would accept her invitation. Marceline nodded briskly, not wanting to disappoint Bonnie. Bubblegum's face lit up with happiness and she grabbed Marceline's hand and pulled her along a bit roughly, making Marceline utter a complaint of, "Hey! You're gonna break my arm!" and "Slow dooooown!" which Bubblegum just giggled greatly at.

Once they had entered the gates, much to the hesitation and reluctance of the Royal Banana Guards, Marceline could do nothing but marvel at all the candy homes, shops, streets, lights, trees, even clouds, and of course the people. But once they reached the castle, Marceline was dumbfounded at how they could have built such a large castle out of candy. It seems she had stared too long because, Bubblegum poked her side over, and over again until she got the vampire's attention.

"Come on, let's go inside", she said once they entered the doors, opened by the ever faithful and loyal guards. She took the vampire's cold hand, and tugged her along. And so, with Hambo in one hand, which she always carried around (Bubblegum found it beyond adorable), and Bubblegum tugging her other hand, they meandered their way in her castle to find her parents.

Of course they were in the throne room, which Bubblegum had suggested looking in first but Marceline stubbornly refused, saying it was too obvious, and Bubblegum nervously went up to her parents, Marceline trailing behind her. "Uh, Mom… Dad, this is my friend, Marceline Abadeer." Bubblegum introduced awkwardly.

Her father whipped his head towards them when he heard "Abadeer". "Abadeer? You mean the daughter of Hunson Abadeer? Hunson Abadeer, the Vampire King?" he frowned deeply, his wife putting a similar face. Bonnibell blushed at the scrutiny by her parents and Marceline looked a shade paler. "Uh… Yeah, that's my dad…" Marceline said softly. He scowled deeply at the little vampire. "What is your business here, vampire?" he hissed. Bubblegum felt her cheeks flare up in anger, but she didn't dare defy her father. Marceline bowed her head sadly. This was it, she wouldn't be allowed to see Bonnie ever again, never talk to her, ever again.

Her ears perked up when she heard Bubblegum's father sigh. "Listen, I'm aware that my daughter doesn't have too many acquaintances… and yes, I'm aware of you two playing…" he began slowly, and then continued, "Alright. You're allowed to hang out. As long as she's back by dinner time, and I swear, she tells me of you even slightly harming her, or if I find out, if in any way she is harmed, you won't see the end of it."

To say Marceline was surprised about her father allowing her to be with Bubblegum was an understatement, not wanting to be rude, Marceline quickly nodded and said "Thank you" multiple times, with a smile on her face. Bubblegum was no different in joy, she had a grin that seemed almost painful, and her cheeks were a pure red with happiness, she felt she would explode of joy, having thought the worse was to come.

"Thank you Dad! Thank you soooooo much!" She bowed heavily, and was about to tug Marceline along when her mom cleared her throat and asked, "Is she to stay over the night?" The girls looked at each other, and Marceline nodded quickly. Bubblegum's grin only seemed to grow wider, and she pulled a grumbling playfully Marceline behind her, to her room. "Do you think we should have allowed that vampire to be here?" the Queen asked her husband. He looked at his daughters' disappearing form and listened to her happy voice resonate in the large room, and this made him smile. "She seems happy. Happier than any other princess that has come over ever did." He replied. He then said under his breath, "Probably happier than any suitor will…"

Once Marceline and Bonnibell had made it to the latter's room, Bubblegum instantly went into the bathroom, "I'll be back in a sec, I'm just going to change." This left Marceline to explore the large pink, candy room looking at every detail, every bit of candy furniture, every little nook and cranny, and even the small lab set. Bubblegum walked back in to see Marceline hunched over looking at her lab set. She went behind the vampire and hugged her from behind, a smile forming on her lips. "You should change too." Marceline gave her a side glance, and said confusedly, "I don't have anything to wear…" To which Bubblegum replied with a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Marceline gave a sheepish smile, mumbled a small "Thanks", and walked into the bathroom to change. Coming out minutes later, she found that a small bed had been set up, so she lay in the bed and watched Bonnibell turn off the lights and go to bed.

"Night, Marcy."

"Night, Bon-Bon."

They both closed their eyes and after a while, Marceline felt sleep come close, until she heard sheets rustle and a small cry of her name.

"Yeah, Bonnie?" she asked.

Bubblegum sat up slightly and patted the area next to her, her eyes asking "Please sleep with me" to which Marceline complied with and slipped into the bed next to the other girl, who instantly came close and nuzzled her, wrapping her arms around her body. And so Hambo, Marceline, and Bonnibell went to bed together. Just how it should, and with hope, would always be.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline woke up with a start, and she would've sat up, had it not been for the pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Marceline look towards where the arms belonged too and she mentally cooed. Who wouldn't when there was an adorable little bubblegum girl curled up around your stomach? But she did feel ever so flustered. Seriously, so much cuteness embracing you would make even the most stoic person feel a little tug at their heart strings. And Marceline wasn't a big fan of cute things, but Glob dammit, this was just too much.

She lay there for who knows how long, waiting for the other to wake up, who was still happily nestled on her abdomen. She sighed gently, careful not to wake the other up. She gently stroked the wad of bubblegum that was Bonnie's hair, grinning when she heard the other sigh happily in her sleep and smile.

She felt Bubblegum shift slightly, then open her eyes groggily and look up at Marceline with a sleepy smile. "Good morning", she said with a hoarse voice, then blushed in embarrassment of her voice, cleared her throat, and said "Good morning" again.

"Mornin' Bonnie," she said with a smile. She hugged Hambo closer to her body and watched Bubblegum intently, Bonnie returning the gaze with an inquisitive gaze of her own.

"Yes, Marceline, what is it?" Bubblegum asked gently. Marceline shifted and opened and closed her mouth multiple times, looking for the words to express what was on her mind and Bubblegum mentally chuckled, finding this behavior adorable for even a vampire.

"I, uh, well. I was just, uh wondering, why you, uh, were hugging me in your sleep, y'know," she watched Bonnie's face fall and a look of embarrassment cross her, "Uh! N-n-not that I minded! I'm just saying, y'know… 'Cause, uh, y'know…" Marceline looked away flustered, her cheeks flushed.

Bubblegum gave a small smile, "Sorry, I always tended to cuddle into things in my sleep…" Marceline still avoided her gaze and Bubblegum felt a laugh catch in her throat until it spilled out into a light hearted giggle.

Marceline's ears perked up when she heard a giggle echo in the room. She looked up curiously and watched as Bonnie giggled continuously with a bright blush on her face. Marceline gave a small smile, the started chuckling and it progressed into full out laughter with Bonnie. Once they had calmed down enough to breathe correctly, Bubblegum locked eyes with Marceline and asked her if she would like to stay for tea, to which Marceline replied if there were going to be cookies and strawberries, which she got an "Of course" as a reply.

And so their little play date began. Filled with Bubblegum desperately attempting to show Marceline some table manners, Marceline resisting them – deep down enjoying the attention she was getting -, and both having a great deal of fun. That was until it was time for Marceline to leave, reluctantly.

"Hey, maybe one day I can show you my bass, and play a song or two!" Marceline said with a toothy smile as she went on her way back home, Bonnie escorting her, both of them walking merrily holding hands innocently.

"Really, you have a bass?" Bonnie asked curiously. Marceline nodded her head with much vigor. "I'd really like it if you showed me how you play." She answered, leaning on Marceline ever so slightly, to which Marceline hugged her shoulders gently. And they continued walking on, reaching a dark light, and parting ways with Bubblegum with a brief hug, and stepping through the portal and reluctantly going down, down, to the Night-O-Sphere.

Once Bubblegum reached home, she slipped into bed after changing, and immediately her thoughts drifted to a certain black-haired vampire, a smile caressing her lips as sleep reached out to her mind, making her close her eyes and snuggle into a pillow where Marceline had slept.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm so sorry for such the late update.**

**I have excuses, I was sick, there was school, and life happened. Then there was slight writers' block. Which I hate! This is so short, I bet you guys wanna punch me... You can. I'll try to update more often... *Sigh* Oh! And it's M-rated because eventually smut will happen, and some cussing. This is kinda AU, so there will be no Ash. :D And Finn and Jake will come in... I dunno. They might not. Who knows. I might make this just them. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Anyways! R&R please! I love reviews! I love reading them! If there's any suggestions or recomendations or hate or love or whatever, review it, PM it, anyway, send it to me! Alright, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bubblegum looked outside at the gray dusk sky. It was raining. It had been for the past week. She hadn't seen Marceline since about three months and she was vexed with worry. Worried to the point where she had spilt a tear or two. Who are we kidding? She cried. A lot. She was worried. Worried her Marcy was in danger of some sorts. Oh no, she could already feel the tears at these thoughts.

She turned away from the window at just the _perfect _moment, for Marceline peeked just then. Her eyebrows scrunched up at the hunched and shaking shoulders of Bonnie. She would hurt anything that made Bonnie feel like that, but little did she know it was herself that had caused that.

She stared at the unlocked window, grinning at her carelessness, happy she'd been careless for once. She quietly opened the window, and thanks to the rain it was even easier to be stealth. Speaking of stealth, yes, Marceline had gone invisible.

Marceline waited a few seconds until Bonnie looked back again, and while she was walking closer to the window, Marceline stood with her back to the window.

And so, as Bubblegum unknowingly walked up to Marceline, she reappeared into thin air. But _of course_, as fate would have they had to have their faces real close. Bonnie gave a shrill scream, and Marceline panicked, doing the only thing her brain could think of at the moment. Silence her. In what way? Oh boy, the only way possible, of course! A kiss!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid _was all Marceline thought as she "silenced her". Her eyes were squeezed shut tight, scared of opening them, and it wasn't until about four seconds later after she stopped that she opened her eyes.

Bonnie stood there, pure red, competing her looks with a tomato it seemed. She was staring at the vampire wide-eyed. Well, wide-eyed until she closed her eyes and decided to pass out.

Marceline caught her mid-fall, repeating the mantra of "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" over and over again. Her brain finally worked and she had enough thought process to put the poor unconscious girl in the bed and escaped out the window, into the night. It was still raining. Who cared? She was a Glob darn vampire. She ran and ran, or rather flew and flew, back into the deep, deep, deep, Night-O-Sphere.

Approximately five hours later did the bubblegum girl wake up. She sat up suddenly, wondering what the lump just happened. She looked around, seeing the room empty, and she remembered what had transpired earlier. The kiss. The kiss! THE KISS! Holy lump the kiss!

Bubblegum looked around frantically, but it was in vain, the vampire long gone by now. Her bottom lip quivered. Wondering where the thief of her first kiss went. Probably back home. She felt disappointed. Wait. Disappointed? Why? Was it because some charming prince boy hadn't taken her kiss instead of the rebellious vampire girl? She contemplated this deeply, and couldn't think why.

_Or maybe, _whispered a darker part of her brain, _maybe you didn't want her to leave. Because you enjoyed it. _Bubblegum blushed at the thought that had crept to her brain. That wasn't it, right? It wasn't that. It couldn't be. Could it?

Without even realizing it, she touched her lips gingerly, feeling little dents where the vampire had accidently pressed her fangs against. She blushed deeper at the thought of facing Marceline again. She hadn't even gotten to talk to her!

Bubblegum decided to retire to bed early, after changing clothes, cleaning up, and bidding goodnight to her parents, of course.

But of course, as in all romance-y things, she didn't catch the form of a familiar black-haired girl, watching her go to sleep longingly through the window.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY! THIS CAME OUT SO DIFFERENT. I EXPECTED SOMETHING ELSE. BUT THEN MY BRAIN WENT. *NOW KISS* That end though. xD I feel like punching myself for updating so late. And such a short chapter too! D: This is disappointing... I know normally authors do this at the beginning but, I'm different~**

**Guest- Your support means a lot to me! :D Thanks for the review(s) :D**

**lunar silver- Thanks, bruh! I really hope so too. And yeah. I think this'll be just an insider on their life, y'know.**

**HOW ORIGINAL- Okay. I'm sorry my story didn't meet your originality standards. ;-; I tried. But hey more people like it than dislike it, so I'm good! c:**

**alecita122- Thanks! I never intended on it being so cutesy (or so you and Guest say o-o) it just... happened? Anyways, yeah smut'll happen. *Deep breath* That'll be in future chapters so, staaaaay tuuuuned. c:**

**So while I was calling on Skype with a friend I came up with this by accident;**

**_Or maybe, _whispered a darker part of her brain, _maybe you should join the gay side. Because you enjoyed being gay for a while._**


	5. Chapter 5

She felt the desperate need to beat herself up. She was nothing but a coward. A stupid, little, and pale coward. After she had stolen something so precious, so close to the other girl, she ran away. Like a coward. Like the coward she was. Why couldn't she have stayed? Why didn't she? Was it because she had panicked?

She felt so angry at herself, and she knew exactly why. But, she was going to fix things; she was going to go all the way to the other girl's palace, and she was going to apologize, like she never has before.

Marceline breathed in, trying to calm herself. She set her mind to apologizing. How would she do it, though? _Hey Bonnie, y'know when I kinda just accidently kissed you and ran away? Yeah, here I am saying sorry for that. _She laughed at herself. That would be the stupidest apology ever. She sighed and leaned back mid-air. Yes, this entire time she had been doing nothing but floating around thinking on how to make things right again. Glob, she was getting pathetic. She was getting pathetic over a person, for that matter. Marceline groaned. This was becoming stupid.

That's it; she couldn't take this stupidity anymore and went off floating towards the pinkette's kingdom.

Bonnibell sat in the grand hall between her mother and father miserably. It was her birthday and she'd been showered in gifts, praise, and potential suitors. Most years she'd be ecstatic, happily talking to everyone, thanking everyone for their generous gifts, but she wasn't in the mood this year, so she opted to sit, sulking, hardly touching the feast in front of her.

In fact she had been this way since the whole Marceline incident, unhappy, hardly eating, rarely talking, just lying in bed all day pathetically. She felt so weak and stupid for getting this depressed over some idiot. But, there was the side of her hoping the vampire would come bursting through the door, making everything right again.

With that thought, she looked up anxiously at the door for the hundredth time, hoping the next person to walk in would be her. She knew it was in vain, but it didn't hurt to look anyways. Actually it did, it did hurt to watch the door and not see her come in.

Pretty soon the door didn't open for at least ten minutes, and Bonnibell sighed again, as she had been doing the entire day. She felt at the brink of tears, it was her fourteenth birth day and she wanted nothing more than to spend it with the one and only vampire.

She was losing hope very quickly, so quickly in fact, that she was about to give up and retire to her room. That was until she heard the door slam, guards yell, and everyone to give a surprised yelp. She looked up and almost cried, there floating in all her glory, was what she had been waiting for all day, no, the two months Marceline had disappeared, was the vampire herself, with the most confused look imaginable.

Marceline's eyes then trailed to the princess in pink, and she landed her feet on the floor, walking with a face that had morphed from confusion to confidence, towards her. Bubblegum swore her heart rate picked up, and she swallowed thickly. Marceline had changed a bit, then again, last time she saw her she didn't get a good view of her. Marceline's dark tresses flowed mid-back now, rather than when they were by her shoulders.

Marceline stopped right in front of Bonnie, and they stared at each other for a while, until Bubblegum did what she had wanted to do and she practically leaped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, embracing her tightly. She felt Marceline hesitate, then slowly put her arms around her waist. Marceline had a slight height advantage, being just a bit taller, so Bonnibell was forced to nuzzle into the other's cold shoulder, although she enjoyed it a bit too much. They stayed that way for a while, and even when Bubblegum's father cleared his throat to gain their attention, they didn't seem to notice.

"Bonnibell…" No reply.

"_Bonnibell."_ Nothing.

"Bonnibell!"

Bonnie blinked, and went spiraling back to reality, letting go of her death grip on the vampire, and she blushed deeply and gave a weak, "Yes father?"

"I think it's time you opened your gifts", he gesticulated towards the gift table, where hills of gifts stood piled up. Bubblegum shifted, but got to work anyways. This always was her least favorite part, there were so many gifts, sometimes she spent the entire day opening them. But today, she had a fire in her gut, and went speeding though all the gifts, taking her only about half an hour. She wanted to get through this as soon as she possibly could, wanting to be able to be with the vampire again.

There were pearls, and diamonds, and gold, jade, silver, dresses, millions of things, and she was always grateful, but sometimes she wished she could get an actual heartfelt gift. After the gift opening, her father dismissed everyone, but only one guest remained, Marceline. Bubblegum felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up at Marceline.

"I, uh kinda got'cha something too…" she said awkwardly, looking away slightly. Bonnibell tilted her head. "Oh yeah, uh, surprise, surprise, it's me." Marceline said while waving her hands around. It took Bonnibell about two seconds to realize what she had said, and in those two seconds, she jumped up for the second time today and hugged Marceline so tightly that she pulled her to the ground, and they lay there, on the floor, hugging, Marceline awkwardly being on top and being awkward in the whole hug, making Bubblegum giggle, and kiss the vampire's cheek.

Marceline stammered awkwardly, and Bonnibell watched in amusement as the vampire's cheeks turned a light blue hue. She briskly stood up and extended a hand to the girl below, helping her stand up. Marceline scratched her neck shyly, and shifted slightly.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry about the whole uh… y'know…" Marceline started.

Bonnie shook her head slowly, "It's okay. I would've done the same. Well, the running away part." She uncharacteristically sent Marceline a wink, making the vampire shift even more, and look at the floor as if there was nothing more interesting than that, which it was partially true; a candy floor _was _fairly interesting.

Bubblegum then asked her parents if she could be excused to her room with Marceline, which, again, her parents let her go up reluctantly, in fact they only let her go up because they knew it would make their daughter happy, and it was her birth day, so they made sure everything was as perfect as they could get it.

When they stepped through the doors to her room, where many things had happened, or at least important ones, they simultaneously felt a wave of awkwardness crash into them.

"Okay, I'm seriously, honestly, really sorry. I hadn't meant to disappear for so long, and I didn't mean to, y'know, it's just… I kinda acted on impulse. Stupid impulse, yeah, but I was just…" Marceline trailed off awkwardly. Boy, she was filled with awkwardness today, wasn't she?

Bonnie gave a smile, and replied, "I said it's okay. I know you didn't mean it, but your disappearance did hurt me." Her gaze fell to the floor.

The other girl twitched. She didn't like seeing her this way, so again she acted on stupid impulse again and hugged her tightly, gripping her waist almost possessively, as if planning never to let go. Although it took Bonnie a few seconds to register the hug, when she did she smiled and wrapped her arms around the other's cool shoulders, nuzzling her face into her neck, near the two bite marks which she stared at curiously.

"Hey Marcy..?" Bubblegum got "Hmm?" as a reply. "How'd you get those bite marks on your neck?"

They stayed in the embrace while Marceline explained. "Well, my dad was a vamp and all and he didn't want me to die out like everyone else so he kinda turned me into a vamp like he is. So, that's the very short story to my bite marks."

Bonnie giggled. But she felt a strange feeling over her, as if her feet weren't touching the ground. She checked. They weren't. She gave a small shriek, and held on to the vampire for dear life. She realized that Marceline was floating, and she wondered why.

"Ever wanted to fly?" Marceline asked while staring upwards. She gave a weak nod.

Marceline looked back down at her and asked, "Want to fly?" Another weak nod was given.

Marceline gave the toothiest grin yet, floating to reach around and have Bubblegum's back towards her. She gripped her waist gently but firmly and floated slightly. There they were, about to fly, Marceline hastily unlatched the window's lock and opened it, revealing the cold night air and exposing them to the outside, and Bonnibell almost shrieked, and held on to the pale arms around her even tighter.

Marceline smiled, and held onto the girl in her arms tighter, and watched the scenery below flash by as she flew. Bubblegum shifted a bit, and turned around, forcing Marceline into a sitting position mid-air, and she sort of straddled the vampire's hips, staring into those endless crimson eyes. Marceline stared back, and pursed her lips, her fangs poking out slightly out of her mouth. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to react first.

What Bubblegum was doing hit her faster than Marceline could ever move, and she squealed in surprise and thoroughly blushed through and through, everything from the tips of her ears to her neck were red.

Marceline gave the smuggest smirk she could possibly behold, leaving Bubblegum with two conflicting urges, she wanted to smack that _stupid _smirk off her face, but she also wanted to press her lips against those pale ones, again. She frowned and stared, unsure of what she wanted to do more.

The vampire then tilted her head, her smirk falling into more of a look of confusion then being smug. Bonnibell almost growled; how the Hell could that stupid vampire go from so smug and arrogant, into something so Glob darn adorable?

They continued to have their staring contest of sorts, Bubblegum still sitting on Marceline, the latter looking back up curiously.

Marceline shifted, although it seemed she held the other's gaze fine, she was mentally panicking. What if what had happened last time happened again? She couldn't run this time, that's for sure.

It seemed history was beginning to repeat itself, but in a different way, this time_ Bonnibell_ was the one leaning down, and Marceline was the one panicking, afraid of what would be the aftermath of this. Marceline knew what they were doing shouldn't be, what if Bonnie accidently fell for the vampire? Then what? She mentally shivered at the thought. It was wrong; Bonnie had to find a proper suitor, a good looking handsome guy from some rich kingdom to help the Candy Kingdom's economy, she couldn't fall for some rebellious idiot vampire girl. It hurt her to think so, because she was beginning to grow attached to this girl, but at least they could stay friends even if Bonnibell _did_ have a suitor.

Marceline was about to berate herself for feeling anything towards her, but a pair of warm, sugary lips interrupted her. She blinked and stared at Bonnie, her eyes shut tight, lips awkwardly pressing against hers, and she could only find one word for this, adorable. She sighed, she would be selfish this once and allow it.

She kissed back, being the idiot she was, and being the ever so slightly more experienced in this field, she easily took lead. Their lips moved against each others in a slow silent dance. Pretty soon a tentative tongue came into play, slipping between parted lips. Marceline closed her eyes tighter; she wanted to stop but at the same time couldn't, so she allowed the sugary tongue to curiously probe her mouth, passing over her teeth and fangs,_ especially_ over her fangs. Eventually the muscle met with Marceline's own forked one, and they began a slow dance, eventually turning into a small fight for dominance which Marceline won easily.

Bonnie pulled back taking a long, needed breath into her burning lungs. She, unlike the vampire, needed to breathe. They stared at each other for a while, and Bubblegum blushed worse than before if that was even remotely possible.

"Marceline… stay over again, please?" Bonnie pleaded in a way that Marceline simply couldn't say no to, good Glob, those darn eyes.

Marceline inwardly sighed, this was killing her, but she nodded anyways, anything to make her princess happy. So, the vampire flew them back, securely locking the window, and draping the curtains over the window, so in the morning it wouldn't burn the heck out of the vampire.

After informing her parents the vampire would be staying, and after much convincing and more reluctance, she was allowed. Marceline almost forgot about Hambo in her back pocket, and she took him out, holding him dearly to her chest. Bubblegum lay in front of her, on her side, staring at her, and the eye contact remained until Bonnibell shifted in closer and nuzzled Marceline, Hambo in the middle of the tight embrace, and they looked like a happy family, Hambo pretty much being the child.

Marceline couldn't stop the warmth that enveloped her fully, only by the arms around her, and the press of a body to her chest. She felt a bit guilty she couldn't return the heat, and only give cold in turn. But, despite it all, Bonnie wouldn't stop hugging her, cuddling, or any form of body contact. She gave a small vampire blush – vampire's don't blush like normal humans, since they don't have flowing blood, nothing circulating anywhere, so instead, they blush blue oddly enough – at the thought of body contact, like a kiss… But there were other things. Not that she wanted to do that stuff! Okay, maybe she did, but not now, they were too young. Maybe in the future if they still felt the same… Marceline mentally shook her head, that wouldn't work at all. Bonnie had to find a proper suitor to marry to, even if it killed her inside to think so.

She pushed those saddening thoughts away and went back to thinking in the now, not the future; no one could predict the future - well maybe some people could, but that wasn't the point – and the now was Glob darn snuggling into this creature of adorableness and sleep.

That's exactly what the vampire did. So once again, Marceline, Bonnie, and Hambo slept comfortably together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys... I know I havent updated in over a month, well a day over a month. Two days. What ever. I'm sorry. You can beat me up if you want. I won't be surprised if a gang of people show up at my door with pitch forks. This one is longer than the second chapter which was like 1,000+ words. This one is like 2,500+... Hmm. Well, I kept telling myself to work on this over spring break but I only did about half of it, so I finished the rest of it just now. Sorry if the whole kissing thingy is ew. I don't have experience in romance, seeing as I've only dated two people in my life thus far and have never even had my first kiss. Why am I writing about a kiss? Fandom sake! I kinda made this birthday idea for no reason... Ugh. The story idea is already pretty cliche, but now the birthday thing? Ugh.**

**I was also watching Kill La Kill. I recomend it with all my heart. Even if Satsuki and Ryuko is incest, I shipped it before we knew it was, so... ugh. I still ship Ryuko and Mako, that shit's canon as Hell. If Hell were canon? Gosh I love Ryuko. *Q* That outfit~. Speaking of the outfit, I have never cried over a uniform. Thanks to Senketsu, I did. Ugh.**

**Anyways... I'm getting more into Vocaloid again. (Totes ship Neru and Haku *Huggles them both*) But most of you don't really care about Vocaloid, so I'll get to the end of this A/N. xD**

**petronguacomole- xD I can't tell if it's a yell at how stupid my story is, or if you thought it was good. xD Either way, thanks for your review, I always love people reviewing, even if they say, "NWNLJ STORY GOOD EWINMICEW" xD**

**Guest- Watch ze phone. Yeah I didn't really add anything after. I might re-do the story one day, add more details and stuff. I'll probably be too lazy and not do anything anyways. xD Thank you for reviewing. :D**

**HOW ORIGINAL- Okay, I get it you don't like my story, but if you don't why are you still here? If someone doesn't like a story, it'd be natural to just walk away and be like, whatever. I'm sorry if I'm wrong on my thought of someone not liking a story they'd leave it alone, but I do that. Again, sorry it's not to your tastes, if you want something less cliche, then read my Bubbline one-shots, even though they were like the first things I wrote here, so they're a bit lower in quality, but I came up with that stuff, in what's left of my brain. Heh.**

**Invisbly Gone- I can only imagine how awkward that'd be, especially if your straight. xD It's even more awkward if you have a friend named Marceline. The chances of that are so small it's like, smaller than I don't even know what. "Marceline kisses Bonnie" Oh fuck. xD Thanks for your review, anyways. xD**


End file.
